Pieces
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Second of the Song Fics. With one victory behind their belts, America and Prussia decide that it's time to finally act on their Spamano plans. Only problem? Russia got to him first.


**Ladies and gentlemen, back by an extremely popular demand: the Awesome Trio has returned to entertain the masses! And before you people start asking what I mean, YES, there are THREE of them. You haven't met number 3 yet, that's all ;D**

**/= "Pieces" by Red =/**

"So how exactly are we going to start planning this?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to figure it all out right now." Gilbert waved his hand. "I mean, bruder's and Feli's went so awesomely that we need something _**awesomer**_ to surpass it!"

"Yeah, I know…" He blinked. "Dude, where are we going?"

"We're headin' to Antonio's house. We're planning with him on what to do."

"Seriously? What happened to quiet suggestion?"

"Have you seen how thick he is? Quiet suggestion bounces off that helmet of his!"

Alfred could only shrug in confusion as the two of them headed into Antonio's house, seeing the normal mansion-like area that he normally lived in. Gilbert quickly knocked on the door, not saying anything when it quietly slid open like it was never locked in the first place.

"Wait a minute! The door _**wasn't**_ locked?"

"Dude, you're the only one who actually wants to lock his doors with eye scanners." Gilbert stated. "He probably forgot to lock it again."

"Nope. He's not even here~"

"_**Who the hell is that?"**_

**/= + =/**

Lovino just stared at the room in shock.

He turned his head around in confusion at the hotel room that Antonio was staying it. It wasn't neat or organized…not even an Antonio kind of messy. Instead, there were pillows and sheets all over the place, and every single piece of furniture was not where it usually belongs.

_What the fuck happened here?_

Lovino looked around, wondering if there was anything that could tell him what happened. There was no trace of blood, so no one seemed to be murdered in the room. If anything, it didn't look like there was much of a struggle as there was just a fit of rage. Before he could begin to dismiss it, his eyes caught something on the table.

A piece of paper that wasn't ripped up.

**tHiS iS a WaRnInG tO yOu. We HaVe ThE nAtIoN.**

He stared at it in confusion. The nation? He froze. This had to be a terrorist plot! Only their bosses know that they exist!

**cOmE aLoNg On ThE tRiP iF yOu WaNt HiM bAcK.**

"…there's no fucking choice, is there?" Lovino turned his head upward. "I'm coming, Antonio."

Without even trying, he quietly followed the instructions that were written on the other side of the paper _(invisible ink…clever bastards)_ and found himself in a generic, old alleyway. Lovino looked around, wondering if there was anything that may indicate that there was going to be a surprise attack. To his surprise, all he heard was a song playing on a rather old radio in one of the upstairs apartments.

_**I'm here again…**_

_**A thousand miles away from you**_

_Che…they threaten me with Antonio's life and they didn't even bother to have guards? They really must be fucking stupid._ Lovino held the gun hidden in his jeans. _But then again, maybe they think I'm the stupid one._

_**A broken mess**_

_**Just scattered pieces of who I am.**_

He slid open one of the doors and noticed that there no one around, just an empty corridor with one arrow pointing forward. Lovino glared at the picture for a few minutes before heading forward, following the pictures that were arrows down a generic path, until he could see a small light in front of him.

_**I tried so hard**_

_**Thought I could do this on my own**_

_**I've lost so much along the way…**_

"Oh, don't be so modest…drink the whole thing. It will make you so much better, da?"

_That Ivan bastard? What the hell is he doing here?_

Lovino busted the door open, seeing a small interrogation room with Ivan standing up and shoving a strange liquid into the mouth of his victim. The Italian's eyes literally widened when he realized that it was Antonio, tied up, severely beaten to an inch of his life, and looking helpless in his position.

"_**ANTONIO!"**_

_**Then I see your face**_

"Oh, so nice of you to join us, Lovino! You're just in time for my party!"

_**I know I'm finally yours~**_

"**WHAT PARTY, **jackass? Let Antonio go!"

_**I find everything**_

"Oh, you want him? OK then, I'll let you have him."

"Smart choice, jackass."

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on it…"

_**I thought I lost before…**_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Ivan quickly brought out a knife and sliced off the ropes that bound the Spaniard to the small wooden chair. Lovino watched with caution as he backed away before going to Antonio to see if he was all right. For some reason, he was shaking rapidly…

_**You call my name…**_

"A-Antonio…?"

"_It…it hurts, Lovino…"_

"What hurts…? Antonio, what the hell is going on?"

_**I come to you in pieces…**_

"_Oh god…it hurts…__**aaagggh! It hurts, it hurts, Lovino! God, make it stop!"**_

"_**Antonio!"**_ Lovino grabbed onto him. _What the fuck's going on?_

_**So you can make me whole…**_

"Oh, that drug I gave him is a rather interesting specimen my scientists created…you see, taking one small drop instantly gives the user an addiction to the drug. One drop can get him addicted for a whole minute…one whole bottle…hah…an entire day…"

"What the fuck…?"

"What makes this drug rather interesting is that the withdrawal symptoms are rather…painful, to say the least. Hallucinations, abuse of the nervous system…goodness, his heart may even stop from all the pain!"

"_**What?"**_

"The only safe way to save him is through a waning…but since I'm no longer needed…"

"Wh-where the fuck are you going? _**Get back here!"**_

"Hope you have fun with him~"

And before Lovino could swipe at him, Ivan was gone, leaving him with a man writhing at the withdrawal, begging for any kind of relief to be given to him. The Italian stared at him in utter confusion, wondering just what the hell he was going to do. He took a deep breath and grabbed onto Antonio.

"_I am not going to leave you alone, bastard."_

**/=+=/**

He was finally able to drag him into his house _(fortunately, his bastard of a brother was with his bastard of a boyfriend so there will be no traumatizing things for him)_ and plop Antonio into a bed. Lovino stared at him, somewhat surprised that Antonio was able to sleep the entire time that he dragged his sorry ass here.

_**I've come undone.**_

_What the hell did Ivan do to you…?_

Just then, Antonio began to stir, surprising Lovino. The minute his eyes fluttered open, he began to scream from the pain yet again. Lovino literally froze in shock, helpless on what he could do. He could only watch as Antonio screamed for help, crying for anyone to help him…

_**But you make sense of who I am.**_

"Wha…? A-Antonio! Antonio, stop!"

"_**Shit…my skin is on fire! Get it off, get it off!"**_

"**Antonio, you dumbass! **You're not on fire, you're scratching your skin off!"

_**Like puzzle pieces in your hand…**_

Lovino knew there was only one thing that he could do. With a deep breath, he stepped forward and hugged Antonio, clinging onto him as the Spaniard continued to flail and claw at himself. At one point, he even started clawing at Lovino's back, and he bit his lip as he felt blood leak out onto the bed.

_**When I see your face…**_

"_You damn tomato bastard…"_

_**I know I'm finally yours…**_

"_You're supposed to be the one protecting me. What the fuck happened?"_

_**I find everything…**_

"_That bastard Ivan…I'm going to handle him once this is all over…"_

_**I thought I lost before…**_

"_But for now…you're my responsibility…I'm going to make sure no one else hurts you…"_

_**You call my name…**_

"_Antonio…"_

_**I come to you in pieces…**_

"_I'm protecting you now…"_

_**So you can make me whole…**_

Before he knew it, Antonio was rapidly flailing from the pain. His screams were echoing off the walls, scaring Lovino as he clung onto his boss, hoping that somehow the pain would stop and that Antonio could finally rest. His mind travelled back into the past, back when he was a pirate and he would always be so bloody and pained, after so many battles…when the doctors had to perform surgery on him…just to save his life…those screams…

_**I tried so hard!**_

Those blood-curdling screams…

_**So hard!**_

Antonio had banned him to see it, but one day Lovino didn't listen. He finally found out where he was having his surgery, and the door was open just a crack. The little boy had peeked through and saw his pirate crew holding him down and a piece of wood between his teeth, watching as one man would get a sharp blade or whatever it was…pulling at something inside his body…

_**I tried so hard…**_

That look on Antonio's face…it looked exactly like what he looked like when he was lying on that small doctor's table…so useless and pathetic…Lovino hated that. He clung onto that man as hard as he could, feeling the tears coming out of his own eyes as Antonio's screams literally faded from his mind. It was almost Lovino had reached a strange zen-like stance.

_**Then I see your face…**_

"_I'm not going to leave you…"_

_**I know I'm finally yours…**_

"_I've seen you in pain too many times to stop now…"_

_**I find everything…**_

"_I'll be a brave boy, Antonio…"_

_**I thought I lost before…**_

"_I swear to you that I'm not going to leave you…not now…not ever…"_

_**You call my name.**_

"_Antonio, if you…if you can hear me through the pain…"_

_**I come to you in pieces.**_

"_Live through this…"_

_**So you can make me whole…**_

"_So I can see your idiot smile again…"_

_**So you can make me whole…**_

"_I don't want to lose that smile…not again…"_

**/=+=/**

"Oh, mi tomate! You're bleeding!"

Lovino's eyes slowly opened, revealing that he was still clinging onto Antonio and that his back was completely covered with blood scratches. Before his mind could process it, Antonio threw him onto his bed and started running through the house to find bandages. The Italian sighed.

"_At least you're better now…"_ He murmured. _"Thank goodness."_

He sat up just as Antonio came out of nowhere and started tying up bandages around Lovino's chest. The Italian made no move to fight it off, feeling his eyes look at the scratches as he continued to wrap it until there was nothing left to wrap. He tied it up and looked at him.

"Did I do this to you?"

"You did, bastard. It fucking hurt!"

"I-I'm sorry, Lovino! I-I don't know what happened to me…"

"And you shouldn't. It was messed up as shit."

"Oh, I'm sorry for doing this to you, mi tomate! I swear that I will never harm you again!"

"Like you would on your own free will."

"I know, right?"

Lovino couldn't help but snort when Antonio started laughing at the premise about everything that had just happened. But the fact that he was smiling…the fact that he was so happy that he was all right…Lovino couldn't help but smile at that. Without even thinking, he leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"_Don't scare me again, bastard."_

**/= [OMAKE] =/**

"Demark? What are you doing in Antonio's house?"

"Hey, I'm not on human-level basis with you guys? That's sad!" He grinned. "Seriously, call me Magnus! I feel better that way."

"You're weird, dude." Alfred tilted his head. "Have you seen Antonio?"

"Oh yeah, he's with Ivan right now. They're planning something for Lovino."

"…hah?" Gilbert leaned forward. "He's planning without us? That's unawesome!"

"Yeah. I heard that Ivan got Antonio to participate in some improv thing. He wouldn't tell me what, but he mentioned that drugs are involved."

"…drugs?"

"Don't ask me. Ivan came up with the idea. He sent me here to tell you guys."

"He knew that we were coming? That's creepy!"

"Well, Antonio made the call. He was holding some kind of liquid that was supposed to be the 'drugs', but what do I know?" Magnus laughed. "Ivan has a weird sense of humor~"

"You…you trusted Antonio with Ivan?"

"Yeah." He stared at him. "What? He ships those two, what do you want me to do?"

…

…

…

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"He's gonna call me once it's over, so then we'll see if it worked or not." Magnus smiled. "So who wants a drink?"

**/=+=/**

**Eh…my inner sadist wanted to have a go.**


End file.
